Love At School
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Ino anak baru di sekolah ketemu Shikamaru pria cerdas namun malas... baca aja aq gak bisa bikin sumarry R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua… saya baru gabung jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya jelek…

ShikaIno pertamaku yeeh…

Disclaimer : tante saya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance?Humor?

Warning : cerita ini tidak ada di dunia nyata,hanya di dunia imajinasi dan siapkan penutup mata anda jika anda rasa fanfic saya jelek whahahaha…

Love at School

KRINGGG….

Aduh… suara alarm itu membuatku langsung tersadar dialam mimpiku , sial… padahal tadi mimpi indah EHHHHHH bunyi alarm itu menggema di kamarku

"Ino… bangun sayang,sudah pagi nanti kau telat pergi ke sekolah"

"Iya,Tou-san aku juga sudah bangun kok!" kataku sambil bangun dari kasurku yang empuk itu

Oh ya, kita belum saya Yamanaka Ino umurku 17 tahun dan aku baru masuk ke sekolah baru,ya Konoha High School katanya sekolah itu sekolah PALING baik di Konoha karena di sana banyak sekali anak-anak berprestasi dan kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku baru masuk sekolah?aku pindah kesekolah karena aku mengikuti ayahku yang suka pindah-pindah tugas dan aku juga pasti pindah-pindah sekolah

"Cepatlah hime,nanti kau telat masuk kan murid baru MASA harus telat perginya" kata Inoichi sambil menunggu anaknya berkemas

"Iya Tou-san, yasudah aku berangkat ya Jaa"

aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah,kadang aku berfikir sekolahku itu bentuknya apa dan bagaimana ya?teman-temannya ramah nggak?dan aku melirik jam tanganku dan ternyata JAM….

06.55 AM

Aduh lima menit lagi,aku berlari cepat agar bisa cepat sampai disekolahku setelah sampai disana aku merasa lega karena gerbangnya masih buka,tapi aku tetap berlari agar bisa masuk ke kelasku,kelas XI A, tiba-tiba….

**BRUKKK….**

"Aduh,maaf aku tak buru-buru"

"Yah,Troublesome… sini kubantu" ujar pria itu membantu mengambil bukuku yang jatuh

"Terima kasih"

"Hn,lain kali hati-hati ya…Troublesome"

"Ya,maaf aku buru-buru jadi aku harus pergi" aku segera melarikan diri dari lelaki itu karna malu

Yah biarpun dia menolongku,tapi aku tak mau melihatnya…KENAPA? Aku malu banget udah nabrak orang itu,tapi yang ku lihat darinya itu Cuma rambutnya,ya rambutnya kayak nanas

"Huh,akhirnya sampai juga"

Aku melihat kelas itu dan terpampang XI A aku masuk dan banyak yang ingin berkenalan denganku…

TENGTENG….

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi bu"

"Nah,anak-anak pada pagi hari ini kita kedatangan murid sudah berkenalan dengannya?"

"Sudah bu"

"Bagus,nah Ino sekarang maju ke depan dan ceritakan pada teman-temanmu tentang dirimu"

"Baik bu,namaku Yamanaka Ino aku berumur 17 tahun dan aku pindahan dari Kirigakure,jadi mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah, silahkan du-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Maaf, bu Kurenai saya terlambat"

Dia kan? Yang tadi?

BTC

Maafkan saya… maafkan saya… gaje betul ceritanya Gomen… gomen

Yang penting reviewwewewew pleaseeeee…


	2. Chapter 2

Hihihihihi…. Ketemu lagi dengan saya , dan makasih yang udah nge-Riview cerita saya yang gaje ini…

Maaf kalau publishnya agak telat dan ceritanya rada-rada aneh…

Disclaimer:Tante saya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :Romance?Humor?

Warning :

cerita ini tidak ada di dunia nyata,hanya di dunia imajinasi dan siapkan penutup mata anda jika anda rasa fanfic saya jelek whahahaha…

Chapter 2

Ino POV

Itu kan cowok yang tadi ku tabrak, apa aku gak salah liat ya? Aduh gimana nih… malu gue mudah-mudahan itu orang kagak liat aku tadi

"Aduh, Shikamaru kamu telat lagi. Niat sekolah nggak sih?" Tanya Kurenai kesal

"Kalau ditanya niat apa nggak, saya nggak tau bu. Tapi, ya di niat-niatin aja deh." Katanya malas

"Kamu ini, aneh sekali. Ya sudah kalian berdua duduk dibangku masing-masing."

Aku dan pria berambut nanas itu beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju bangku masing-masing, dan ternyata aku sebangku sama dia ngeri banget, tenang Ino bukan hewan buas yang bakal nerkam kamu, jadi bersikap biasa Ino.. jangan bikin keadaan ini tambah besar, okey….

"Hai, namaku Ino. Salam kenal." ucapku sambil tersenyum manis*coret* paksa tapi di manis-manisin

"Udah tau." jawabnya cuek plus datar

Sumpah, ini cowok datar amat ya.. mana mukanya kelihatan males lagi, kenalan aja kayak begitu. Memang benar kata ibu guru, dia aneh. Kata Ino dalam hati

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan bu Kurenai yang panjang lebar mengenai materi fisika yang bikin otakku pusing, dan kulihat pria yang ada disampingku ini sedang TIDUR

Wah.. enak amat ya hidupnya, semua lagi ngeliat guru ngejelasin dia malah molor

"Hei, bangun. Kalau tidak memperhatikan guru ngajar nanti kamu tidak mengerti materinya." kataku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya

"Apaan sih, bangunin orang gak jelas. Justru ini caraku menerima pelajaran baka!"

"Oh." itu saja tanggapanku, habis bingung mau nyahut apalagi

Shikamaru POV

Wanita disampingku ini bener-bener bikin kesal, huh. Kalau aja dia bukan wanita pasti udah ku omelin abis-abisan deh

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan aktivitasnya seperti biasa yaitu tidur, dan Ino mengamati guru Kurenai mengajar. Ternyata diam-diam Shikamaru melirik-lirik Ino yang lagi serius memperhatikan gurunya sedang ngasih ceramah, kritik, saran, komentar, serta ocehan untuk muridnya yang pinter kagak bego iya*dikasih death glare sama murid KHS*

TENG TENG

"Anak-anak, ibu akhiri dulu pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang."

"Siang bu."

Ibu Kurenai pergi meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh para murid yang kecapean oleh pelajaran yang diberikan

"Ino, mau ke kantin? kata wanita berambut pink

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku lapar." kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku

Kami pun berjalan menuju kantin, setelah sampai kulihat kantin yang sederhana tapi rapi banget plus bersih. Kalau kalian mau membayangkan bagaimana kantinku, boleh asal satu kali membayangkan bayar 5000 rupiah

"Sakura, ini kantinnya?" tanyaku sambil ngucek-ngucek mata

"Iya, kenapa? Kau tak suka?" katanya dengan nada sinis

"Hei, siapa bilang aku tak suka. Aku suka, banget malah hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kantinnya bisa serapi dan sebersih ini."

"Kantin ini dibersihkan 55 kali sehari, setiap hari lantainya selalu dipel dan disapu sampai kuman, virus, bakteri, jamur, kutu, panu, kadas, kurap semuanya menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Lalu makanan disini sangat higenis piring, sendok, gelas dicuci sampai 20 kali agar seluruh bakterinya hilang dan makanannya pun dicuci sebersih-bersihnya minimal 10 kali cuci dan mejanya i-"

"Stop, kita disini mau makan apa mau dengar penjelasanmu tentang kantin ini?"

"Hehehe… maaf."

Akhirnya kami memesan makanan dan diam seribu bahasa karena kami sedang menyantap makanan, aku yang risih dengan keadaan ini langsung memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara kita

"Sak, aku mau tanya sama kamu. Boleh nggak?"

"Boleh, asal jangan nanya yang neha-neha ya!"

"Cowok yang duduk disamping saya namanya sapa?"

"Oh.. ntu cowok namanya Shikamaru, emangnya napa?"

"Sumpah, tu cowok jutek amat dah. Minta kenalan dia jutek begitu maknya dulu ngidam apa sih?"

"Nggak tau maknya ngidam apa, mungkin waktu itu ngidam petir kali ya?"

"Hahaha.. mungkin."

"Tapi ya, walaupun dia rada-rada jutek tapi dia baik kok, terus dia juga pinter dan juara satu mulu di kelas."

"Kok kamu tau sifatnya dia sih, apa jangan-jangan…"

"Apa? Aku apa?"

"Kamu pa-"

"INO!"

Kata-kata Ino terputus saat ia dipanggil, ia mencari asal nada sumbang itu dan menemukan sesosok alien berambut nanas mendekatinya

"APA?" tanya Ino sinis

"Kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah." Kata Shikamaru datar

"Sakura, anterin yuk ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Aku gak tau tampatnya." Kata Ino melas

"A-"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena di potong oleh Shikamaru

"Tidak usah, kata Kepala Sekolah kau sendiri saja, arahnya dari sini lurus terus belok kanan nanti ada tulisan Kantor Kepala Sekolah." Shikamaru memberi tau secara detail

"Hn." Kata Ino malas

Ino mengumpat-umpat Shikamaru karena dia kesel banget. Udah jutek, sok cool, idup lagi coba aja dia jutek, sok cool tapi mati kan gak apa-apa, kalau nggak dia agak ramah mungkin Ino bisa berteman sama dia. Dan akhirnya dia sampai juga ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Ino masuk ke Kantor itu dan melihat sosok wanita(lebih tepatnya nenek-nenek) berambut pirang tapi kelihatan masih muda, kayak umur 3 tahunlah*muda banget ya*

"Maaf, bu. Anda memanggil saya?"

"Tidak, siapa bilang kamu saya panggil."

"Kalau tidak salah namanya sapa ya? Shotolojaru, Ka.. Kararu, Junaidi, Shi.. Shi.. Shi.."

"Shikamaru maksudmu?"

"Ya.. itu dia bu, tadi dia bilang saya dipanggil ibu."

"Hahahaha.."

"Kenapa ibu ketawa, apa ada yabg lucu?"

"Kamu itu kena tipu anak itu, kalau aku mau memanggilmu. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan speaker yang ada di kantor. Sudah lebih baik kamu lanjutkan istirahat kamu."

"Baik, bu. Permisi."

Ino keluar dari Kantor itu dengan teramat sangat kesal, ia berjalan cepat untuk mencari manusia yang bikin dia malu di depan Kepsek. Dan akhirnya ketemu juga, ia ketemu makhluk itu di atas atap yang sedang melihat awan

"Heh.. maksud kamu tuh apa sih? Nyuruh orang dateng ke Kantor Kepsek trus pas udah nyampe Kepsek bilang dia gak manggil, kamu ngerjain saya kan? Emang dalam rangka apa kamu ngerjain saya? Hellowin? April Mop? Oh.. apa jangan-jangan kamu jealous sama saya ya?" kata Ino panjang lebar

"…."

"Hei, jawab aku. Kau tuli ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tuli. Telingaku masih normal." Katanya santai

"Lalu, apa maksudmu melakukan hal sekeji itu?" kata Ino sinis

"Itu bukan perbuatan keji tau, itu hanya pembalasan buatmu." Kata Shikamaru sambil nguap

"Pembalasan? Maksudnya?" kata Ino tak mengerti

"Itu pembalasan karna kau membangunkanku saat tidur. Troublesome" kata Shikamaru ketus

"Hei, hanya masalah begitu saja kau melakukan hal nista seperti itu. Manusia merek dan tipe apa kamu hah?" tanya Ino lebih ketus dari Shikamaru

"Aku manusia merek nokia tipe 6303 classic." Kata Shikamaru ngeledek pertanyaan Ino

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Troublesome."

"Nanas."

"Pony tail."

"Pemalas."

"Hiperaktif."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, aku benci kau."

Lalu Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru di atas atap sendirian

'Apa benar aku menyebalkan?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati

TBC

Yehhh chapter keduanya udah selesai, maafkan saya kalah ceritanya lebih gaje. Takdir kalau memang ceritanya nggak bagus

Sing penting review to.. review…review…


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo…

Ketemu lagi dengan saya dan cerita saya masih gaje, terimakasih juga kepada kakak-kakak senior yang sudah memberikan saya kritik, saran, serta nasihat yang menurut saya bermanfaat. Kalau anda bersedia nge review fict saya ini, monggo kalau tidak mau juga saya gak bakalan maksa kok.

Disclaimer:Tante saya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :Romance?Humor?

Warning :

cerita ini tidak ada di dunia nyata,hanya di dunia imajinasi dan siapkan penutup mata anda jika anda rasa fanfic saya jelek whahahaha… oh ya satu lagi, typonya bertebaran dari Sabang sampai Merauke…

Happy reading

Chapter 3

'Dasar manusia aneh, masa cuma dibangunin aku dapat di hari pertama sekolah. Pokoknya dia harus dapat pembalasan juga. Hahahahaha… uhukuhuk… hoekhoek… udah ah ketawanya, bisa-bisa suaraku yang indah ini abis nanti'

itulah umpatan-umpatan kecil yang Ino lontarkan dari mulutnya, dan intinya. Dia mau balas dendam karena Shikamaru sudah bikin dia malu.

Tiba-tiba…

GEDEBUK..

PRANGG..

NGENGG..

MEONG…

GUKGUK…

AUUU…

Ino nabrak makhluk lagi, Ino berdo'a mudah-mudahan yang ia tabrak itu manusia dan manusia itu baik dan akan melepaskannya, karena. Sebentar lagi mau masuk.

"Maaf, kagak sengaja nabrak kamu." kata Ino sambil melihat makhluk itu

"Maaf? Katamu? Apa kau tidak lihat, bajuku basah semua akibat ulahmu dan aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus ngebersihin baju aku sekarang." kata makhluk itu dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Ternyata Dewa Neptunus tidak berpihak kepada Ino, Shikamaru, dan makhluk itu. Karena Dewa Neptunus lagi _golput._

"Ta…Tapi-"

"Tidak pake tapi-tapian, pokoknya cepat bersihkan bajuku sekarang."

TENG TENG

'Waduh, bunyi bel masuk. Kata Sakura sih, sekarang jammya Asuma Sensei. Kalau telat masuk bisa disetrap di halaman sekolah, kalau gitu aku lari aja.' Kata Ino dalam hati.

"Baik, aku akan tanggung jawab ya _panda_. Sekarang pejamkan matamu."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk lari kan?" kata makhluk itu sinis.

"Nggak kok, rambut merah. Tenang aja."

"Namaku, Gaara. Bukan panda atau rambut merah, mengerti?"

"_Up to you_ lah, sekarang tutup matamu." kata Ino dengan nada memerintah

Gaara pun menutup matanya dan…

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LARIIII….

Gaara pun membuka matanya dan melihat wanita itu menghilanng di hadapannya.

'Sial, aku dikerjain.' Umpat Gaara dalam hati

Sedangkan Ino berlari dengan cepat karena ia telat masuk selama 2 menit. Dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena ia sampai di kelas tanpa ada gurunya.

"Hosh… hosh… Lega juga sampai sini." Kata Ino ketika memasuki kelas dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sak, gurunya udah dateng belon?"

"Udah."

"HAH!" teriak Ino panik.

"Terus, gurunya kemana Sak?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Di… dibelakang kamu, No."

"Beneran, Sak?" tanya Ino percaya gak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, banget malah. Ino pun dengan ragu melihat ke belakang dan ternyata….

JENG JENG JENG…

Seorang pria berumur 30 tahun, memasang wajah menyeramkan di depan Ino. Ino yang melihatnya langsung berdegik ngeri.

"Halo, Pak." kata Ino rada-rada takut.

"Halo juga, lagi ngapain kamu?" tanya guru itu dengan ramah.

Sakura dan Ino cengok, bengong. Sakura bengong akibat gurunya yang killer berubah 180 derajat jadi ramah. Sedangkan Ino bengong karena kata Sakura, guru Asume itu killer kok jadi ramah tamah.

"Saya mau mendiskusikan pelajaran matematika bersama Sakura, Pak." kata Ino dengan nada ketakutan.

'Ino bego, guru Asuma itu ngajar kimia sayang. Bukan matematika, tamat sudah riwayatmu Ino.' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh.. begitu ya, kalau begitu ikut aku." kata Asuma dengan nada yang menggelegar.

'Aduh, mati aku. Tadi saya salah ngomong apa ya? Aaaaa takut, Sakura tolong aku.' kata Ino dalam hati sambil mengikuti guru killer itu.

Sementara Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu merutuki kebodohan temannya. *lebay*

"Nah, sudah sampai." kata guru killer itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa kita ada di lapangan sekolah, guru? Kenapa guru mengajakku kesini?" tanya Ino dengan tampang bego.

"Saya mau tanya sama kamu, saya ngajar pelajaran apa?"

"Matematika, guru." jawab Ino ngasal.

SEKARANG BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMBIL MENGANGKAT SATU KAKI SAMPAI PULANG!" kata Asuma ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Memangnya saya salah apa, Guru?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"KAU SALAH APA? BANYAK, PERTAMA. AKU BUKAN GURU MATEMATIKA, AKU GURU KIMIA. KEDUA, KAU TELAT PELAJARANKU SELAMA DUA MENIIIIITTTT." Asuma marah besar karena melihat ketelmian anak muridnya.

"Kapan saya musti berdiri disana?" kata Ino polos.

"Besok."

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu, saya dihukummya besok saja."

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu milih besok bapak akan menjemur kamu dari jam tujuh pagi hingga jam dua siang. Bagaimana?" kata guru itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku lebih pilih sekarang pak." kata Ino dengan nada kekhawatiran karena sebentar lagi lahar panas akan keluar dari kepala gurunya itu(?).

Lalu ia melangkah bejalan di lapangan dan bertemu alien berambut nanas berdiri disana sambil mengangkat satu kakinya, Ino langsung tersenyum kemenangan karena dia sengsara. Tapi, dia juga ikutan sengsara.

"Gatcha, kau kena juga?" tanya pria itu sambil menguap.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Puas kau sekarang melihatku menderita?" tanya wanita berambut blonde ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Puas, Puas banget. Troublesome." jawab pria itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau…" kata Ino geram.

"Kalian berdua jangan bersisik eh maksudku berisik, apa mau kutambah lagi hukumannya?" kata guru killer itu sengit.

"Tentu saja tidak pak." kata Ino ngeri ngedenger suara gurunya dari tadi ngamuk melulu.

"Hoam… nggak pak." jawab Shikamaru sambil nguap lebar banget.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata guru killer itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di lapangan.

Hening, tidak ada yang mau berbicara sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Ino membuka suara.

"Kata Sakura kau itu pintar, tapi kenapa kau bisa dihukum?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tadi telat masuk, dan akhirnya dihukum."

"Oh…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau aku dihukum karena-"

TENG TENG

"Hukuman sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang." kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba nongol di antara mereka.

"_Arigatou_, guru." kata Ino lalu mencium tangan guru dan meninggalkan lapangan beserta isinya.

Shikamaru juga menyusul Ino kedalam kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih ada dikelas karena menunggu Sakura piket.

"Shikamaru…"

Dia menoleh asal nada itu, dan ditemukan wanita berkuncir empat memanggil dirinya.

"Shika.. tunggu."

"Ono opo?" tanyanya males.

"Iki mau ngomong karo kamu, iso?"

"Ora."

"Please, ini penting…"

"Apaan?"

Temari celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, untuk memastikan tidak ada satu pun makhluk yang melihat mereka.

"Heh, ngapain sih. Tengok sana tengok sini, kayak mau maling aja."

"Sst… diam, aku mau mastiin gak ada manusia disini."

"Gimana bisa gak ada, ada aku sama kamu disini. _Troublesome_."

"Kamu tuh pinter-pinter bego ya, aku mau ngomong ini sama kamu."

"Apaan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku pengen ngomong ini sama kamu dari dulu waktu kita ketemu pertama kali, dan aku mau ngomong kalau…"

"Apa?"

"Aku.."

"Ya.."

"Kalau aku.."

"Apaan sih, kayak sineteron aja. Cepetan ngomong." kata Shikamaru ngomel.

"Sabar dikit napa, oke Shikamaru maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Temari gugup.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA?" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada yang super duper tinggi, sehingga membuat gempa susulan di Haiti.

"Jadi… apa kamu mau jadi pacarku." kata Temari malu-malu bebek.

"Tentu saja…" kata Shikamaru

Mata Temari berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, rasanya terbang melayang-layang di angkasa, tapi Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak mau." Kata Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Jawab yang bener dong, Shika. Jangan bikin aku bingung."

"Tentu saja tidak mau, _Troublesome_. Puas."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku gak suka kamu, sudah aku mau pulang." kata Shikamaru lalu membalikkan badannya.

Temari lalu menangkap tangan Shikamaru lalu membalikkan badan Shikamaru dan

Cup..

Temari mencium pipi Shikamaru, dan kebetulan. Ino melihat adegan itu, lalu dengan buru-buru dan mencari handphonenya di dalam tas dan.

KLIK

"Haha.. rasakan pembalasanku Shikamaru." kata Ino sambil tersenyum sengit.

"No, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya seseorang mendekatinya.

"Eh, Sakura. Ini aku dapet foto bagus dan akan membuat pembalasan padanya." kata Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Daripada kamu tempel fotonya di dinding mending kita terror dia pake foto ini."

"Maksudnya?" kata Ino heran.

"Aduh… ojo telmi-telmi amat toh ndok, sini koe bisikin." kata Sakura lalu membisikkan

rencananya di telinga Ino.

"Hahaha… geli Sak."

"Heh, mau tau rencananya gak'

"Mau."

Sakura membisikkan rencana tadi di telinga Ino, Ino mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menghampiri dia." kata Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju mereka berdua yang sedang diam ditempat.

"Hei kalian."

Mereka berdua melihat kearah Ino, lalu Ino menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kak, kakak pacarnya dia ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Bu-"

"Aku pinjam dia sebentar ya kak, sebentar kok. Jaa." kata Ino sambil menyeret Shikamaru pergi.

"Apaan sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mau menunjukkan ini." kata Ino menunjukkan gambar dia sedang berciuman dengan Temari.

"Kau.."

"Itu pembalasan, kalau kau tidak mau foto ini tersebar di sekolah. Besok pada waktu jam istirahat kau harus mengatakan minta maaf kepadaku sekencang-kencangnya sambil menirukan gaya seekor monyet."

"Kau benar-benar m-"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal ini, jadi silahkan berpikir dan sampai ketemu besok."

Ino lalu pulang dengan Sakura yang dari tadi menunggunya di depan gerbang. Shikamaru bengong karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Temari? Daripada ikutan bengong kayak Shikamaru, mending dia balik.

Skip time

Konoha High School

TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi siswa di KHS. Tapi tidak untuk pria nanas satu ini, ia menghadapi masalah yang bisa dibilang konyol, tapi bisa menurunkan pamornya.

"Jadi, pilih yang mana?" tanya seekor(?) gadis berambut pirang diikat _ponytail_.

'Aduh, pilihan ini susah sekali, kalau aku biarkan dia memajang foto 'itu', maka. Aku hancur dan Temari juga bakal berfikir bahwa aku menerima cintanya. Kalau yang kedua juga susah, _masa _mukanya yang (menurutnya) cakep, disuruh melakukan hal nista tersebut.'

Setelah difikir, ditimang, dan ditabok(?) . Akhirnya, ia menjawab.

"Kalau aku melaksanakan hal 'itu', kau tak kan menggangguku, kan?" kata Shikamaru menguap.

"Cih, sudi amat _gue_ gangguin _elo_, secara _lo_ itu gak _level_ sama _gue_. Kalau masalah ini sudah selesai, _loe, gue ,end_." katanya _lebay_.

'Gila, ni cewek. Cantik-cantik, tapi. _Lebay_' ucap batin Shikamaru.

"_So_, pilih yang mana?"

"Yang kedua aja _deh_." Kata Shikamaru, yang nguap (lagi).

"Oke, sekarang kamu keluar sana. Oh, ya! Jangan lupa, pakai ini!" kata Ino sambil melempar speaker dan langsung ditangkap oleh Shikamaru.

"Darimana kau dapat?" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk speaker.

"Aku maling di musholla sana." kata Ino polos, dan menunjukkan tempat speaker yang ia 'pinjam'.

Shikamaru shock, gak nyangka. Wanita di depannya ini adalah maling professional.

"Ngapain bengong, cepetan sana!" kata Ino ngebentak.

"Iya.."

Di Lapangan Sekolah

Shikamaru sudah berada di depan lapangan, lalu mulai menari ala monyet sambil meminta maaf pada Ino.

Teman-temannya bingung melihat keanehan Shikamaru, bahkan ada yang mengkritik.

"Ih, Shikamaru. Pinter tapi sarap ya?"

"Gak nyangka, pasti obatnya abis noh."

"Kenapa Shikamaru jadi begini ya? Apa dia digigit monyet tadi pagi?"

Itulah kritik yang dilontarkan anak-anak disana, Ino dan Sakura tertawa puas.

"Haha… aduh, mau-maunya Shikamaru melakukan 'itu'. Hahaha.." kata Sakura tertawa puas.

"Haha… iya Sak, lihat, dia lucu sekali."

"Hahaha…"

"Sak, aku mau ke kantin dulu ya."

"Oke deh.."

Ketika Ino berjalan menuju kearah kantin, ada seseorang yang menangkap tangannya. Membuat Ino terkejut dan membalikan badannya.

"Ka-kau…" kata Ino terkejut.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi."

'Kayaknya ada masalah baru lagi nih.' Kata Ino dalam hati.

TBC

Ahh, maaf updatenya telat. Saya ulangan dulu dan akhirnya pembagian rapor dan akhinya.. aku naik kelas.

Kayaknya, ini fict makin gaje aja. Nah, silahkan nge-riview. Kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa #pasrah.

Silahkan

1

2

3

Review…


	4. Chapter 4

Haloo…

Ketemu lagi dengan saya dan cerita saya masih gaje, terimakasih juga kepada kakak-kakak senior yang sudah memberikan saya kritik, saran, serta nasihat yang menurut saya bermanfaat. Kalau anda bersedia nge review fict saya ini, monggo kalau tidak mau juga saya gak bakalan maksa kok.

Disclaimer:Tante saya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :Romance?Humor?

Warning :

cerita ini tidak ada di dunia nyata,hanya di dunia imajinasi dan siapkan penutup mata anda jika anda rasa fanfic saya jelek whahahaha… oh ya satu lagi, typonya bertebaran dari Sabang sampai Merauke…

Happy reading

Chapter 4

"Mau apa, kau?" tanya Ino pada orang itu.

"Mau apa? Kau tidak ingat ya _**insiden**_ kemarin?" kata orang itu dan sedikit menyindir Ino.

"Jadi, kau mau aku bertanggung jawab? Oke, aku terima. Apapun itu, panda jelek."

"Oh, berani juga kau ya. Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, berarti kau tidak akan lari dariku seperti kemarin kan?"

"Tidak akan, _what ever_ lah apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, aku terima." kata Ino ketus.

"Baiklah, aku pikir dulu, hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu." kata Gaara sok misterius.

'Alah, paling juga disuruh minta maaf, kalau nggak suruh nyuci bajunya yang kemarin.'

Pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Hukumannya, kau harus jadi pacarku." Kata Gaara dingin. *Gaaranya masuk kulkas kali, makanya dingin.*

Ino mencerna kata-kata Gaara

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Opooo?" kata Ino setengah berteriak.

"Gimana?" kata Gaara, dengan tampang cool.

"Ora sudi." Kata Ino ketus.

"Koe juga ora sudi pacaran karo kamu, koe cuma ora mau dikejer-kejer sama pengel (baca: fansgirl) koe." kata Gaara lebih ketus.

"Itu _mah_ derita kamu, pokoknya _loe, gue, end_!" kata Ino yang alay-nya kumat lagi.

"Pokoknya, kamu harus jadi pacar aku. Kalau nggak-"

"Huaa, ampun. Ia bang saya turuti, tapi jangan apa-apain Tou-san saya, dia kan udah tua."

'Kayaknya saya belum ngomong sesuatu sama dia deh? Aku kan mau ngancem dia jadi pelayan di rumah saya, kok malah melenceng ke Tou-sannya. Biarin aja, yang penting dia udah mau nurutin permintaan saya' ujar Gaara dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nanti pulang sekolah ku tunggu di kelasmu." ujar Gaara lalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Apa? Kelas? Memang dia tau kelas saya dimana? Ah, itu mah derita dia."

TENG TENG

Ino masuk ke kelasnya, lalu duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu. Sakura, sahabat barunya melihat Ino lalu menghampirinya.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" katanya khawatir.

"Aku? Eh, aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Kau ada masalah ya? Ceritakan saja padaku, siapa tau aku bisa bantu?"

"Baiklah, tadi aku-"

"Selamat siang semua." ujar sang guru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ala mis unipers.

"Siang, Guru Kakashi." kata anak-anak serempak.

"Nah, karena bapak sedang banyak kerjaan. Bapak hanya memberi PR saja, tapi perkelompok."

"Apa PR-nya pak?"

"Kalian semua harus mencari nama latin tumbuhan dan hewan, masing-masing 50, dan dikumpul besok, pakai kertas folio. Sudah, itu saja. Kalau begitu, bapak bagi kelompoknya."

"Hinata, Naruto, dan Shino."

"Sasuke, Tenten, dan Neji."

"Shion, Kiba, dan Lee."

"Ino, Sakura…"

"Yei… Sakura, kita barengan." kata Ino girang.

"Iya, No. takdir berpihak pada kita." kata Sakura gak kalah girang.

"Tadi sampai mana ya? Oh ya, Ino, Sakura dan…" kata Kakashi lagi milih-milih.

"Shikamaru."

Ino terkejut, Sakura apalagi. Ino memprotes gurunya itu.

"Pak, bisakah anda mengganti Shikamaru dengan yang lain pak?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak bisa, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, dan kelompok kalian ini cocok lho!" kata Kakashi santai.

"A-APA? Tapi pak-." kata-kata Ino terputus karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sakura.

"Pak, anda lupa sesuatu. " kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Untuk memilih ketua kelompoknya, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Ketua kelompok 1 Shino, ketua kelompok 2 Neji, ketua kelompok 3, Shion, ketua kelompok 4, Shikamaru. Nah, waktu pelajaran sudah selesai, selamat siang anak-anak."

"Siang, Pak." kata anak-anak serempak.

"Eh, Sak. Kok, gurunya kok gitu ya, datang lima menit terus pergi. Aneh." kata Ino sambil memegang dagunya yang mulus dan berjenggot(?).

"Gurunya memang begitu, datang lima menit lalu pergi."

TENG TENG

"Yei.. pulang.." ucap seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolah, mereka lalu pulang dan yang tersisa dikelas hanya Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru.

"Hei, jadi di mana kita kerja kelompoknya?" tanya Ino.

"Dirumah Sakura saja, orangtuanya lagi pergi." kata Shikamaru.

"Ck, baiklah. Kita kerja kelompok di rumahku, tapi jangan bikin onar disana." kata Sakura.

"Baik.." ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"Oh, ya. Ino, kau masih ada hutang padaku. Shikamaru, aku dan Ino mau ke toilet, kau tunggu disini saja ya!" kata Sakura, lalu meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Di toilet wanita

"Ino, ada masalah apa sih? Ceritakan padaku, seiapa tau aku bisa bantu?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

"Baiklah."

Ino pun menceritakan semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Sakura yang mendengar pun terkejut tapi senang.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali. Kau tau tidak, Gaara itu ketua OSIS disekolah kita dan banyak fansnya. Harusnya kau senang, bukannya sedih seperti itu." kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Sakura, mau dia ketua OSIS _kek_, ketua Sosis _kek_. Nggak perduli, sekarang yang aku bingungkan dia mau menjemputku, bisakah kau bicara padanya agar aku bebas untuk hari ini? Please, Sakura.." kata Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Sakura menghela napas, kalau dipikir-pikir Ino itu lumayan hebat, karena bisa menggaet Gaara, tapi kasihan juga dia, kalau gak nurut nanti dia diterror.

"Oke, tapi untuk hari ini saja ya?"

"Baiklah, eh Sakura. Aku mau tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Shikamaru itu… pacaran ya?"

BLETAK

"Aduh Sakura, sakit tau." Kata Ino sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei, sampai dunia kiamat pun. Aku tak akan pacaran sama dia tau, kau dapat informasi konyol itu darimana?"

"Hanya menebak, soalnya waktu itu kalau kau bercerita tentang dia selalu sempurna, tadi juga dia bisa tau kalau orang tuamu tak ada."

"Dia itu cuma sepupuku, tidak lebih. Lebih baik, kita ke kelas saja daripada dia tidur lagi."

Di kelas

"Hei, kau tau Yamanaka Ino?" tanya pria berambut merah.

Shikamaru menengok kearah orang itu, lalu dengan malas ia membetulkan posisinya.

"Tentu saja tau, dia kan teman sekelasku."

"Dimana dia?" kata orang itu dingin.

"Dia tadi-."

"Shikamaru, cepetan kesini." kata Sakura sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Ino, kedua pria itu menoleh kearah Sakura.

'Sakura bodoh, gak liat apa ada Gaara disitu. Ah, kalau Gaara ngamuk sama aku, hidupku pasti tak kan tenang lagi.' kata Ino dalam hati.

"Ino-chan dari mana ssaja kau? Ayo pulang." kata Gaara lalu menarik tangan Ino.

"Maaf ya, ketua OSIS. Tapi sepertinya Ino tak kan pulang bersamamu, karna kami ada kerja kelompok." ujar Sakura.

"Tapi kan, dia bisa ku antar?" kata Gaara cari-cari alasan.

"Maaf ya, Gaara. Tapi, itu kan tidak solid. Masa, kedua temannya jalan kaki, sedangkan dia naik motor bersamamu. Apa kau tidak ingat komitmenmu? Senang bareng-bareng, susah bareng-bareng, ya kan?" kata Shikamaru santai.

'Huh, sepetinya hari ini aku kalah.' ujar Gaara dalam hati.

"Baiklah." jawab Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Skip time

Di rumah Sakura.

"Ini rumahku. Agak gelap sih, karna jendelanya kurang." ucap Sakura.

"Ini sangat gelap tau, hidupkan lampunya." kata Ino.

"Oke." kata Sakura.

CKLEK

"Baiklah, kita bagi tugas. Aku, mencari nama hewan dibuku, Sakura dan Ino nama tumbuhan dan mencarinya di internet." kata Shikamaru.

"Baik." ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

1 jam kemudian

"Huh, selesai juga." kata Ino.

"Oh, ya! Kalian belum makan ya? Aku ke belakang dulu ya." kata Sakura lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hening, tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya, Ino membuka suara.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hn."

"Maaf telah mempermalukanmu pagi ini."

"Ya, ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Aku duluan yang mulai, jadi harus tanggung resikonya."

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kenapa kau menjahiliku waktu itu?"

"Karena, biasanya anak baru itu mudah dijahili. Sama sepertimu."

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku mau ke dapur." kata Ino lalu meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Di dapur

"Sakura, lama banget sih. Emang kamu masak apa?"

"Aku cuma masak ramen aja, kok."

"Ya sudah, biar aku bantu."

"Tidak usah, kau kan tamu. Jadi kau duduk saja diluar."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau bantu kamu."

"Tidak perlu, bentar lagi juga mau selesai. Kamu duduk aja disana." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kursi di pojokan dapur, agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino pun menurut, ia lalu duduk disana. Ia melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba…

CTARR!

"KYAA!" teriak dua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Sakura, kau dimana?, aku tidak bisa melihat." kata Ino histeris.

"Ino, namanya mati lampu, aku juga tidak bisa melihat." kata Sakura.

"Sakura, kau ada di mana? Aku takut gelap." kata Ino sambil meraba-raba dinding dapur.

"Aku juga tidak tau, sudahlah, kita raba saja tembok ini sambil berjalan." kata Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua meraba tembok sambil berjalan, sedangkan Shikamaru? Disaat seperti ini ia masih saja tidur.

Ino terus berjalan tak tau arah, dan akhirnya Ino menginjak tangan seseorang yang ia kira Sakura. Langsung saja Ino memeluknya. Yang dipeluk pun langsung kaget.

"Sakura, akhirnya kita ketemu juga." kata Ino sambil memeluk orang yang ia kira Sakura erat, yang dipeluk pun diam saja.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Sakura, sejak kapan dadamu bidang? Kan dada wanita tidak bidang?" tanya Ino pada orang itu, lalu ia meraba tangan orang itu.

"Terus, tanganmu juga kasar. Kan tanganmu biasanya halus." kata Ino sedikit bingung. Lalu ia meraba wajahnya. Ia takut kalau ia salah meluk orang.

"Kok, wajahmu juga kasar ya? Kan katamu waktu itu, kau mencuci muka 25 kali sehari. Tunggu dulu, dadamu bidang, tangan dan wajahmu juga kasar. Itu menandakan sifat laki-laki kan? Berarti yang kupeluk bukan Sakura, tapi…" kata Ino menerka-nerka.

"Aku yang kau peluk." kata Shikamaru.

"Kyaa! Maaf." kata Ino.

"Hn, ya sudah. Aku mau cari jendela dulu, siapa tau ada cahaya masuk, lagipula. Ini baru jam 4 sore, ruangannya gelap begini." kata Shikamaru, ketika ingin beranjak pergi. Tangan Ino memegang tangan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu, aku juga ikut." kata Ino.

"_Troublesome_, kau ini bikin kaget saja. Kenapa kau mau ikut, kau takut?" kata Shikamaru menggoda.

'Bilang gak ya kalau aku takut gelap? Jangan deh, yang ada nanti dia malah ketawa lagi.' ujar Ino dalam hati.

"Aku-"

CTAAR

"Yei, lampunya idup. Oh, ya Sakura mana?"

"Aku disini, kalian berdua kemana saja? Ku cari-cari tidak ketemu?" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana.

"Ahh.. kau ini merepotkan sekali, Sakura. Harusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu." kata Shikamaru.

"Sudah, berisik sekali kalian ini. Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu, Jaa." kata Ino, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh, gimana tadi rencananya? Berhasil?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, kau menjalankannya dengan sempurna." ujar Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak tega melakukan hal tadi. Aku kasian pada sahabatku sendiri."

"Hah, sudahlah. Kau pikir aku enak di peluk dia, tenaganya itu kayak monster."

"Kasian deh… Shikamaru, kau tau darimana kalau Ino takut gelap?"

"Dulu, dia itu sahabatku waktu kelas 2 SD."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ya sudah." kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi, apa kau punya bukti ?" tanya Sakura menyelidiki.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tau kan bukti itu padamu?"

"Karena kau sepupuku, jadi aku harus tau antara kamu dan Ino."

"Apa hakmu untuk tau hubungan masa laluku dengan dia? Kau kan cuma sepupu, ayah dan ibu ku saja tidak mau tau urusan aku dan dia."

"Iya juga sih, tapi tolong beritau aku."

"Huh, ternyata punya sepupu sepertimu benar-benar merepotkan. Baiklah, aku beritau."

"Nah, begitu dong. Mana buktinya?"

Shikamaru mengubek-ubek isi tasnya, dan ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas itu. Lalu, terdapat beberapa foto di tangannya.

"Ini buktinya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil melempar beberapa foto kearah Sakura.

"Ini, foto kau dan errr… siapa gadis kecil ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu Ino, dia sahabatku kelas 2 SD. Kau sudah percaya?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak mengenalimu Shikamaru?"

"Coba kau lihat baik-baik foto itu dan aku. Apakah ada perbedaan?"

Sakura menatap foto itu, lalu beri ke Shikamaru, lalu mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda kalau ia mengerti.

"Ya, dulu rambutmu pendek, tapi gak lurus. Dan disini mukamu ceria, tidak seperti sekarang."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau terobsesi padanya karena dia sahabatmu sejak kecil? Sayangnya dia tidak tau kalau kau sahabat kecilnya, jadi kau menjahilinya. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Hei, aku tidak terobsesi padanya. Tapi, aku menyukainya tau."

"Apa bedanya? Menurutku sama saja!"

"Sekarepmu lah, sudah aku mau pulang."

Shikamaru lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan, lalu membukanya. Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura, ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Sepertinya, kau takkan bisa mendapatkan Ino lagi. Karna dia sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang." kata Sakura.

"Huh, _what do you mean_ Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau, sudah pulang sana!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong keluar pria itu.

"Sakura-"

BRAKK

"Wah, ternyata tenaga wanita itu kayak monster ya. Tapi, apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura? Lebih baik aku pulang, nanti aku pikirkan." ujar pria itu.

Keesokan Harinya

"AAA… bel udah masuk! Waduh, PR belum dikerjain nih!" ujar gadis berambut pink berlari kearah kelasnya.

"Huh, sampai juga. Ino, lihat PR Fisika mu sih?" kata Sakura.

"Ambil saja di tas, tapi kenapa kau tidak menyontek pada dia?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku gak mau nyontek sama dia, dia itu pelit." kata Sakura

"Biarin." kata Shikamaru.

Sakura lalu mengubek-ngubek tas Ino dengan kasar, karena kekasaran Sakura. Tas Ino pun jatuh, dan Sakura tertarik akan lembaran kertas yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh, Ino. Ini foto siapa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura gak tau.

"Oh, itu foto ku dan sahabatku. Namanya, Nara." kata Ino.

"Itu bukannya nama keluarga ya?"

"Mungkin, habis nama depannya susah di hafal. Jadi aku memanggilnya Nara, dan dia itu _first love_ aku, Sak." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru yang ikut mendengar perkataan pun langsung blushing ria, tanpa ia sadari mukanya sudah memerah. Ino yang melihat muka Shikamaru pun bingung.

"Nanas, kau kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Ino.

TENG TENG

"Wah, sudah masuk." kata murid-murid serempak.

"Oh, ya. PRnya belum dikerjain." kata Sakura.

Ino pun membereskan tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu memandang foto itu. Shikamaru juga lalu bertanya pada Ino.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Bukan hanya rindu, tapi sangat rindu."

Skip time

Istirahat

"Ino, ayo ke kantin!" kata Sakura.

"Ay-"

"Ino-chan, ayo ikut aku!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah Gaara, Sakura maaf ya aku tidak bisa i-aaaa" ucapan Ino terputus karena tangannya ditarik Gaara.

TBC

Hah, selesai juga… oh ya baru inget, mau tanya review sama flame tu apa bedanya sih? Trus humornya kerasa gak?(aku lebih mementingkan humor daripada romance). Kalau romance aku memang gak bisa bikin yang begituan, humor juga. Thanks, yang udah ngeriview, yang ngebaca dll.

Sing penting..

Riview


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang mau meripiu dan nge-fave cerita abal-abal saya…

Terimakasih : **Suukie 'Suu' Foxie, Ann kei, Shanchan Anime Lover, agustya, Hanakaze-noo-ookami (maaf kalau namanya salah)**

Terimakasih, yang sudah ngefave, ngeriview, dan yang membaca fict abal saya#nangis terharu..

Happy reading…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor? Romance?

Chapter 5

"Hei ketua Sosis, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Ino, sedangkan pria itu masih menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Sampai.." ucap pria itu, lalu melepas tangan gadis itu.

"Hei, panda. Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Makan siang kok di atas atap?" tanya gadis itu.

"Memangnya mau dimana lagi?"

"Hei, kok malah balik tanya, kenapa kita tidak makan di kantin? Kan lebih baik."

"Dikantin itu banyak orang, sesak. Kalau kau mau mati muda, silahkan saja makan di kantin."

"Siapa bilang, aku sudah pernah datang ke-"

"Kau bawa bekal?"

"Tidak, aku sudah janjian sama Sakura kalau istirahat makannya di kantin."

"Nih." Gaara memberi sebuah roti isi pada Ino.

"Hah? Kita datang jauh-jauh begini, di atas atap, cuma makan roti isi? Kau pelit." kata Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa katamu? Salah sendiri kau tak bawa bekal, masih mending ku beri kau roti. Kalau aku makannya ini." Gaara mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Tak adil, masa kau makan nasi sedangkan aku makan roti?" kata Ino, walaupun begitu roti pemberian Gaara tetap ia embat juga#Ino rakus.

"Itu deritamu!" kata Gaara lalu mencuil roti Ino, gadis itu terkejut.

"Hei, itu punyaku tau. Kenapa kau makan, dasar panda rakus!"

"Enak saja, ngomong-ngomong kau mau bento ini?" kata Gaara nawarin.

Sebenarnya Ino mau, tapi karena ia gengsi jadi dia tahan.

"Gak!" jawab gadis itu ketus.

"Ya sudah, kalau gak mau aku makan ni."kata Gaara sambil menyuap makanannya, gadis itu akhirnya minta juga.

"Gaara, minta." kata Ino melas, ingin sekali pria itu tertawa, tapi ia kan sedang makan.

"Katanya gak mau."

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah." Gaara mengambil sumpit itu lalu menyuap ke mulut Ino, gadis itu sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi naas sumpit itu berbelok kea rah Gaara.

"Gaara!" kata gadis itu kesal, pria yang di sebut namanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara tidak jauh dari atap tempat mereka mekan, seorang pria berambut nanas melihat mereka dengan tatapan miris.

_'Jadi, ini maksudmu Sakura?'_

* * *

><p>TENGTENG<p>

Ino berjalan dengan santai, ia tak menyangka bahwa Gaara bisa sehangat itu. Ia pikir kalau Gaara itu dingin, cuek, gak humoris dll. Ketika sampai di kelas, Ino senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Wah, sepertinya Ino terjerat oleh pesona Gaara ya?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak, siapa bilang." kata Ino berkilah.

"Semua orang juga tau kalau orang jatuh cinta pasti senyam-senyum gak jelas, Ino!" kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, siapa bilang. Yang aku cintai hanya Nara, bukan Gaara!" kata Ino, Shikamaru terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu, begitu juga Sakura.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi jika dia sudah lupa padamu?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan lupa padaku. Lagipula… dia pasti ingat janjinya waktu itu."

"Janji? Janji apa?" kata Sakura.

**Flashback **

"_Nara-Nara, ayo kesini!" teriak seorak bocah berumur 7 tahun, mata aquamarine nya berbinar-binar, rambut pendeknya pun menari-nari akibat tiupan angin._

"_Ada apa, Ino?"_

"_Bunga ini cantik ya! Indah sekali." gadis itu menunjuk bunga berwarna biru muda di hadapannya._

"_Tapi, lebih cantik lagi begini."ujar Nara, ia menyelipkan bunga itu di rambut gadis itu._

"_A-a… apa benar kalau aku cantik?"_

"_Tentu, apalagi kalau ada bunga di rambutmu. Kau sangat manis."_

"_A-arigatou, Nara."_

"_Ino.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau benar-benar… akan pindah ya?" tanya bocah itu dengan tatapan sendu._

"_Iya, aku harus ikut Tou-san ku. Jangan lupakan aku ya Nara!" ucap gadis itu, gadis itu menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah._

"_Tentu, Ino. Ketika kau kembali aku akan melamarmu."_

"_Benarkah?" kata Ino tak percaya._

'_Tentu, jangan lupakan aku ya!"_

"_Tidak akan, Nara!" ucapnya senang._

Normal POV

"Oh, _so sweet_…" ucap Sakura

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol, datanglah sang guru olahraga Maito Gai.

"Siang anak-anak!"

"Siang…"

"Cepat ganti baju kalian, hari ini kita olahraga basket. Yang telat datang ke lapangan lima menit, akan ada hukumannya." kata bapak itu.

"Ya, pak." Teriak anak-anak.

"Yuk Ino, kita ganti baju." kata Sakura.

"Ayok."

Ketika sampai, gadis itu mengganti bajunya di toilet. Ino merasakan bahwa celananya olahraganya basah, ketika ia melihatnya ada bercak darah di celana itu.

"Hah, Tembus aduh gimana nih!" Ino kehabisan akal, Sakura mungkin sudah ada di lapangan karena dia ditinggal oleh Sakura.

"Telpon Sakura aja!" kata Ino, akhirnya ia menelpon gadis itu.

"Halo, napa No?" kata Sakura.

"Sak, kamu bawa jaket kan?"

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pinjam, Sak. Tolong anterin di toilet tempat aku ganti baju, oke!"

"Ambil aja sendiri."

"Tapi Sak, ini UGD."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tembus, Sak. Bantuin aku, Sak!"

"Baiklah, tunggu di sana."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Nih, cepet pakai."

"Thanks, Sak."

Setelah memakai jaket milik Sakura, akhirnya mereka sampai ke lapangan dengan selamat.

"Ino, kenapa jaketnya kau gantungkan seperti tali pinggang? Oh ya, kau telat 1 menit. Jadi, berdiri di sana dan lepaskan jaket itu." kata Gai.

"Ta-tapi pak-"

"Tak ada tape-tapean, sekarang lepaskan jaket itu dan berdiri di sana!"

Sakura iba melihat penderitaan sahabatnya itu, lalu ia mencoba menolong sahabatnya itu.

"Pak, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." kata Sakura.

"Baik."

Sakura pun membawa pria itu menjauh, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si guru. Sang guru pun manggut-manggut mengerti, lalu mereka kembali ke lapangann.

"Ino, jaketnya tak usah dilepas. Tapi, kau musti berdiri disana selama jam pelajaran."

"Baiklah, pak." gadis itu hanya pasrah, akhirnya ia berdiri disana dan menemukan sesosok manusia yang juga berdiri di sana.

"Huh, kau lagi. Kenapa sih, aku selalu bertemu kamu disaat seperti ini!" kata Ino.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu tau. Jangan-jangan, kau menyukaiku ya sampai-sampai kau sengaja melakukan hal ini agar bisa berduaan denganku." kata Shikamaru.

"APA? Jangan pernah berharap kalau aku menyukaimu! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Hei, kalian berdua. Kalau pacaran jangan disini, dihukum masih aja sempet-sempetnya pacaran." kata Gai.

"A-apa? Kami tidak- " perkataan Ino terputus ketika Shikamaru memotongnya.

"Ya, tak apa kan _sensei_. Lagipula kami sedang dihukum, berduaan pula. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kan kami berpacaran? Ya kan, Ino sayang?" kata Shikamaru dan sukses membuat Ino melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Sekarepmu lah!(Terserahmu lah!)" kata sang guru lalu mulai melakukan aktivitasnya lagi.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN PERKATAAN ITU, HAH?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Tidak ada, lagipula guru itu juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kita."

"Kau bodoh, nanti seluruh kelas bakal ngegosipin kita berdua tau!"

"Biarkan saja, toh itu kan cuma gossip."

"SHIKAMARUUUU!"

Pria yang dipanggil hanya tertawa, tidak lama kemudian angin berhembus sehingga jaket yang Ino kalungkan dipinggangnya, menari-nari di udara. Tanpa sengaja mata Shikamaru melihat bercak darah di celana bagian belakang gadis itu.

"Ino, kok celanamu ada darah?" tanya Shikamaru, dan sukses membuat gadis pirang itu malu dan merapatkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bercak darah yang ada di celananya.

Shikamaru yang otaknya jenius itu mulai berpikir, dan secara spontan ia langsung berteriak.

"INO, KAU TEMBUS YA?" tanya Pemuda itu dan sontak membuat seluruh murid itu tertawa terdahak-dahak(?), sedangkan wajah Ino memerah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti ketawanya. Kalau gak berhenti nanti di seruduk kebo loh!" kata guru Gai sehingga sukses membuat mereka diam.

TENGTENG..

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sedang membereskan bawaannya, lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan seorang gadis yang cantik tapi sayang jidatnya sedikit lebar.

"Ino, ayo pulang." kata Gaara tiba-tiba lalu menarik tangan gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu, yang ditarik tidak bisa berkata apapun karena tangan mungilnya digenggam begitu erat.

"Ino.." kata Sakura, namun ia melihat sosok pria menghampirinya. Pria yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Sakura-chan, kita pulang sama-sama yuk." kata pria itu sambil tersenyum kearahnya, membuat Sakura terpana.

"Iya, Naruto." kata gadis itu.

'_Thanks God'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Gaara, lepasin sakit tau!" kata gadis itu sengit dan pada akhirnya Gaara melepas tangan gadis itu.<p>

"Gaara, kenapa kamu dengan seenak jidatnya Sakura menarik tanganku dan minta pulang denganku tanpa ada jawaban dariku?" tanya Ino.

"Aku kan pacarmu, jadi apa salahnya?"

"Hai Ino!" sontak gadis yang di panggil menoleh asal nada sumbang itu.

"Oh, hai Shikamaru.." kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Gaara." ucapnya datar.

"Hn." kata Gaara datar, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua mata mereka saling adu _deathglare_, sehingga menimbulkan kilatan listrik.

"Shikamaru-_chan_…" seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

'_Cih, dia lagi! Oh God help me!'_ teriak Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aa.. Shikamaru-_chan_ galak deh, makin galak makin imut loh!" kata Temari sambil memegang tangan Shikamaru.

"Jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embal _chan_."kata si rambut nanas.

"Shikamaru-_chan _malu ya? Ayo kita pulang!"

"_Nee-chan_ apa-apaan sih, kek anak kecil aja. Lepasin dia, kasian tuh." kata Gaara.

"Oh, ada adikku juga? Wah, adikku bawa gebetan. Pintar juga kamu pilih cewek." kata Temari yang tiba-tiba jadi dewasa.

"Hn." kata Gaara dengan dingin.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" tanya Ino.

"Tid-auuuuu" ucapan cowok itu terhenti ketika gadis itu menginjak kakinya.

"Iya, kita udah lam-aaau" Temari meringis kesakitan ketika kakinya diinjak Shikamaru.

"Enak saja, aku tidak pernah pa-auuuu" kaki Shikamaru diinjak oleh Temari.

Gaara sudah tau jika kakaknya ini menyukai Shikamaru, tapi pria nanas itu lebih menyukai Ino. Jadi, ia biarkan kakaknya mendekati Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita pulang." kata Gaara sambil memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Eh.. tunggu, memangnya kau tau rumahku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Setelah itu, baru kita pulang." kata Gaara.

"Kita naik motor?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." kata Ino sambil menaiki motor itu.

"Hei kenapa kau tak memelukku?" tanya Gaara.

"Untuk apa? Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Ya sudah, kalau kau mau mati muda silahkan saja."

"Hei, apa maksud-aaaaaaaaaaa" Gaara mengendarai motor itu dengan kecapatan tinggi, sehingga membuat gadis itu (terpaksa) memeluknya.

"Sampai.." ucap Gaara.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Gaara hah.. kau..hah..hah.. bodoh."

"Salah sendiri kau tidak memelukku, untungnya kau tidak mati muda."

Ino terdiam, bermaksud menyudahi pertengkaran mereka. Ia takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Indah sekali, Gaara darimana kau dapat tempat seperti ini?" tanya Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri padang bunga dihadapannya.

Gaara hanya diam, terpaku melihat Ino yang sedang memetik bunga.

"Ino.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Gaara serius.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu sebagai teman. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Tidak lebih?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Ino, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pria yang ada di hadapannmu ini menyatakan cintanya padamu, walaupun terlalu cepat?" tanya Gaara.

Ino yang mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bisa."

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku kenapa kau menolak cintaku?"

"Ya, aku menyukai teman kecilku. Namanya Nara." kata Ino dan sukses membuat Gaara tersentak.

"Nara.."

"Ya, namanya Nara. Itu nama keluarganya, tapi namanya yang asli aku tak tau. Aku menyukainya, tidak aku mencintainya. Dan aku akan selalu menunggunya."

Gaara terdiam, dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Nara oleh Ino. Tapi, apakah Shikamaru tak tau bahwa Ino adalah sahabatnya yang dulu? Setaunya Shikamaru itu sangat jenius, tapi kenapa ia tidak mengenali Ino.

"…Ino, apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak mengenalmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja ia pasti mengenalku, walaupun aku telah banyak berubah." kata Ino sambil tersenyum miris.

"Begitu ya.."

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya Gaara."

"Tak apa." ucapnya sambil mengantarkan Ino pulang.

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. begitu ya, jadi kau menolak Gaara?" tanya Sakura.<p>

"Iya, agak bersalah juga sih Sak…" kata Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Ino sayang… kenapa kau merasa bersalah jika kau itu gak salah?"

"Iya juga sih, makasih ya Sak."

"No What-what.." kata Sakura dan Ino menutup telponnya.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terbelalak.

"Oh, ya! Lupa bersiin langit-langit, banyak sawangnya." kata Ino sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

**Di kamar Sakura**

Gadis berambut pink itu sedang menelpon seseorang, terlihat wajahnya senang sekali.

"Halo.." terdengar suara pria dari _handphone_nya.

"Shika, ada berita baru nih!" kata Sakura riang.

"Kalau mau ngegosip jangan sama aku, udah aku mau tidur."

"Hei, ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino tau! Kalau kau tak mau tau tentangnya, aku putuskan saja sambungan teleponnya."

"Eh.. jangan.. oke, aku dengarkan. Jadi, ada apa dengan **gadisku** itu?" kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Hei, kau masih punya peluang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku tau, dia kan selalu menungguku."

"Kau ini, PD sekali. Tadi, dia menolak Gaara loh! Ternyata, dia sangat mencintaimu Shika." kata Sakura memuji.

"Tentu saja, dia itu selalu menungguku tau."

"Hei, apa kau tak mengerti maksudku memuji Ino hah?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak." kata pria nanas itu singkat.

"Ayolah Shika, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tau kau tau apa yang aku maksud kan? Shika kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cinta padanya, apa kau tidak mencintainya seperti dia mencintaimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, aku juga cinta pada Ino." kata Shikamaru serius.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cinta padanya sih! Kau mau bikin Ino meninggalkanmu dulu, baru kau menembaknya? Atau, kau mau Ino patah hati karena terlalu lama menunggumu dan kau menembaknya? Kau benar-benar.." kata Sakura dengan marah.

"Jangan marah dulu, masalahnya aku tidak bisa menyatakan cinta. Menurutku, itu rumit Sakura."

"Apa susahnya sih? Tinggal ngomong _I love you_ aja kok susah."

"Tidak mau, aku mau nge_test _dia dulu. Dia itu benar-benar kenal aku atau tidak."

"Kalau dia gak ingat?"

"Dia pasti ingat, aku yakin kok."

"Yayaya.. itu kan urusanmu, sudah dulu ya." kata Sakura sambil menutup telponnya.

'_Haruskah aku menembaknya secepat ini?'_ tanya Shikamaru dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Ino.. kamu sekolah gak?" tanya Inoichi.<p>

"Iya Tou-san, aku sekolah kok." kata Ino malas-malasan.

"Cepatlah keluar dari kamarmu itu, ada seseorang menjemputmu."

"Siapa Tou-san? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" kata Ino yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Banci!" kata Inoichi geram.

Gadis itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia terkikik pelan melihat wajah ayahnya yang sedang menahan marah.

"Tou-san imut sekali, jadi pengen nyubit deh."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda, hime. Ada orang menunggumu."

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki." kata ayahnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada perkataannya lagi.

Ino terkejut, selama ini tidak ada pria yang berani datang ke rumahnya dikarenakan ayahnya yang garang. Tapi, kenapa ayahnya sekarang malah sebaliknya.

"Tou-san gak sakit kan?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak, cepet sana. Kasian yang nunggu." kata Inoichi sambil mendorong tubuh Ino keluar.

Ino pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat orang itu dengan sedikit melongo.

"Heh, ada angin apa kau kemari?" tanya Ino pada pria itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menjemputmu."

TBC

Hmm.. Gomen jika ceritanya makin melenceng dari alur, apakah fict ini masih ada typonya? Apakah fict ini makin GaJe? Buat yang udah ngeriview, ngefave, ngeread(?) thank alot…

**Mind to R*I*V*I*E*W*?**


	6. N'

Hola semua … apa kabar? Baik 'kan? Syukur kalau kalian dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja #sok bijak. Ada yang masih ingat sama fic ini? Readers: He? Yang mana? Udah lupa. Me: #pundung di pojokan. Pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan review fic ini.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Gaje, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), plot loncat-loncat (?), dan kesalahan manusia lainnya.

Chapter 6

Happy reading …

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ino dengan sangarnya.

Pria yang sedang duduk di sofa itu hanya menghela napas. Demi Tuhan … kenapa ia bisa menyukai gadis ini sih?

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu. Lagipula …ayahmu telah menyetujuinya."

Kalau bisa, ingin sekali Ino meninju pria di hadapannya. Tapi, ia tak ingin mendengar bahwa keesokan harinya ia akan menjadi 'artis' dadakandi Tv karena melakukan perbuatan asusila.

"Hei kalian, cepatlah berangkat! Nanti terlambat!" kata Inoichi.

Ino mengangguk, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

"Ayo pergi, Gaara," yang dipanggil Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Baru saja mereka melangkah,tiba-tiba mereka melihat seseorang berlari menuju rumah Ino. Mereka terkejut, apalagi Ino. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya adalah …

JENG JENG JENG

… Shikamaru.

"Permisi, saya datang kemari untuk menjemput Ino," kata Shikamaru.

Inoichi menampar pipinya berkali-kali untuk memastikan jika ini bukan mimpi. Gaara bersikap santai, sedangkan Ino memberi tatapan _kau-tidak-sakit-'kan?_

Kali ini Ino benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke mata tombak yang tajam.

'_Pagi ini benar-benar kacau.'_ Ino membatin.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum, kemudian berkata. "_Sekarepmu_, _hime_. _I'm happy if you happy_."

Ino menghela napas, ia melirik kedua orang pria yang-menurutnya- rela datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menjemputnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan-"

"Permi-"

"-Sakura!" kata gadis itu lantang. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura. Ketiga orang itu hanya melongo melihat tingkah dua gadis belia tersebut.

Gaara mengendarai motornya dengan cepat, bagitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat. Mereka dongkol setengah mati karena Ino meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kepala nanas," kata Gaara sengit

"Enak saja, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dasar panda!" kata Shikamaru tak kalah sengit.

"Heh, aku malas meladenimu. Lebih baik aku duluan. Sampai jumpa di sekolah kepala nanas," kata Gaara sambil mempercepat motornya.

Shikamaru mendengus sebal, tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar dari saku celananya. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir jalan, kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yo, Shikamaru di sini."

"**Hei Shika, tolong jemput Ino di jalan Konoha 02 ya!"**

"Tunggu dulu, ini siapa?"

"_**Baka**_**, ini Sakura. Cepat kau jemput dia, ban sepedaku pecah."**

"Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Shikamaru menutup teleponnya, ia tersenyum kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

"Ino, kau berangkat bareng Shika aja ya?" kata Sakura.

"He? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau 'kan tahu ban sepedaku pecah, untuk itu aku menelpon Shikamaru untuk menjemputmu."

"Tapi … kau bagaimana?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, kau duluan saja," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

'_Tapi, kenapa harus si alien itu yang menjemputku?'_ batin Ino.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Shikamaru. Ino melihat Shikamaru yang mengendarai sepedanya dengan kencang. Kemudian, Shikamaru berhenti di hadapan Ino.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Shikamaru, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mendengus kesal kemudian duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut, ya?" kata Ino. Shikamaru mengangguk.

Shikamaru mulai mengayuh sepedanya, Ino melambai ke arah Sakura dan dibalas senyuman oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

'_Mereka memang cocok, tapi … bagaimana aku bisa berangkat jika sepedanya seperti ini?'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menengok ke arah sumber suara, dan gadis itu melihat Naruto sedang mengayuh sepeda sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Hei, kau tidak berangkat? Sebentar lagi masuk lho~" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"_Baka_! Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah kalau sepedanya rusak?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah ban sepeda yang pecah.

"Kalau begitu … ku antar kau sampai ke sekolah ya? Bagaimana?"

"Lalu … sepedaku bagaimana?"

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja di sini. Toh, mana ada orang yang mau maling sepeda yang bannya pecah. Iya 'kan?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan!" kata Sakura riang.

Shikamaru memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir jalan, kemudian ia menarik tangan Ino. Gadis itu hanya menggerutu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei alien, kita mau ke mana? Ini bukan jalan menuju sekolah tahu!"

"Hari ini kita bolos, dasar cerewet."

Ino berhenti kemudian menarik paksa tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh Shikamaru. Kening Shikamaru membentuk perlimaan siku-siku(?)-tanda orang bingung-, Ino mendelik padanya, sedangkan dia hanya tertawa.

"_Baka_! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini anak baru? Kata Sakura kau itu jenius, tapi kenapa jika kau bersamaku. Dirimu seakan-akan seperti orang bodoh!"

"Aku bodoh 'kan karena kau."

"He? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena kau telah mengambil alih pikiranku."

_Blush_. Wajah Ino memerah.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggombal. Lebih baik kita berangkat."

"Hah~ merepotkan," Ino mendelik pada Shikamaru.

Oke … oke … kita berangkat," kata Shikamaru. Ino pun tersenyum.

Ino beruntung, karena hari ini gurunya terlambat. Tapi, hari ini dia juga sial. Akibat dijemput Shikamaru, satu kelas men-_cie-cie_-kan gadis berambut pirang itu. Ino memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal pada Shikamaru.

"Tuh 'kan! Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu!" gadis itu menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nanti juga mereka bakal bosan sendiri,"

Pintu kelas terbuka secara perlahan, para murid menyadari adanya aura yang berbeda ketika pintu kelas mulai terbuka. Ya … sebentar lagi, dia akan datang.

_Cklek!_

"Hei, gurunya telat ya?" tanya Naruto. Seluruh murid hanya mengangguk.

Naruto mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba seluruh murid yang ada di kelas men-_cie-cie_-kan mereka. Wajah Sakura pun memerah. Langsung saja ia duduk di bangkunya sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei Saku, _ono opo with you_?" tanya Ino bingung.

"_No what-what_, _Pig_," Sakura melirik Ino sebentar kemudian menutupi wajahnya. Ino menatap ke arah Naruto, ia juga sama seperti Sakura, wajahnya memerah.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi, Pak," sapa murid-murid pada guru tersebut.

Ino menyerengitkan dahinya, _sekonyong-konyong_ ia baru melihat guru yang satu ini. Tatapannya dingin, sedingin 5000 balok es.

"Oh, ada murid baru ya di kelas ini? Perkenalkan, saya Utakata-_sensei_, guru seni di sekolah ini," katanya sambil menjabat tangan Ino, Ino hanya tersenyum canggung dan menyebutkan namanya pada Utakata.

"Wah, nama yang unik. Kau tahu, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui," kata Utakata menggombal, Ino hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Hotaru-_sensei_ tidak cantik?" tanya Shikamaru. Utakata yang tadinya memasang wajah semanis gula kadaluarsa sekarang menjadi masam.

"Wah, kelihatannya … ada yang cemburu, nih?" kata Utakata dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"CIEEEE …**.**" Sorak murid-murid, wajah Ino memerah. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kemudian memejamkan matanya–berusaha tidur-.

Utakata terkekeh kecil melihat murid-muridnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Diam anak-anak, pelajaran akan kita mulai," ucapnya dingin, sehingga membuat para murid bergidik ngeri.

'_Astaga … kenapa hari ini aneh sekali?'_ batin Ino frustasi.

Skip time.

TENG TENG

"Yey pulang!" teriak para murid, mereka berlari ke luar kelas dengan riangnya.

Ino menyusun buku-bukunya sendirian. Ya, hari ini Sakura ada kegiatan penting. Sedangkan Shikamaru bilang kalau ibunya sakit.

'_Hmm … bagaimana keadaan ibunya Shikamaru, ya? Apakah Shikamaru bisa merawatnya? Astaga, kenapa aku memikirkannya sih? Mungkin aku belum bilang terima kasih karena ia menolongku, yah mungkin saja,'_ Ino membatin.

Ia merapikan bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tiba-tiba Ino menyerengit heran. Ia mengambil salah satu buku yang berada di dalam tasnya. Ia mengamati buku tersebut kemudian mengingat kalau ini bukan bukunya.

"Buku siapa ini?" Ino bermonolog.

Dibukanya buku tersebut, kemudian terlihat tulisan yang bisa dibilang–sangat-mirip cacing kepanasan.

**Nama pemilik buku: Shikamaru .N.**

**Buku Seni Budaya.**

"Oh ini bukunya Shikamaru. Tapi … singkatan N itu apa?" Ino bermonolog (lagi).

Gadis itu memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas, kemudian kaki rampingnya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"INO!" teriak seseorang, Ino menoleh dan mendapati sosok Gaara yang berjalan ke arahnya.

'_Astaga, ada Gaara! Aduh … aku harus bagaimana? Pasti dia marah padaku karena meninggalkannya tadi di rumah. Apa sebaiknya aku lari saja? Ya, lebih baik aku lari saja.'_

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara. Ino bergidik ngeri, kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-aku … mau pergi ke rumah Shikamaru, Jaa."

Sebelum Ino lari, Gaara telah menangkap pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu, jadi, dia tidak bisa kabur.

"Eh, Gaara mau ikut?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu ke rumahnya. Boleh?" ungkapnya. Ino mengangguk.

Tidak seperti biasanya, entah mengapa hari ini Gaara mengendarai motornya dengan pelan. ino saja bingung, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah nama singkatan 'N' dalam nama Shikamaru.

"Emm … Gaara?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar, ia melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tahu singkatan 'N' dalam nama Shikamaru?" pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Gaara mengerem motornya secara mendadak. Ino yang tidak siap hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hei, kalau mau berhenti bilang dong!" kata Ino marah-marah.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau tahu singkatan huruf 'N' itu?"

"Lebih baik kautanya saja dengan Shikamaru, dia yang punya nama."

"Lalu … kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Tadi ada ayam yang menyeberang jalan, cepat naik," Ino mendengus, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap naik juga.

'_Apa jangan-jangan singkatan 'N' itu Nara? Ah, tidak mungkin! Nara tidak mungkin jadi pemalas. Tapi … entahlah, setiap aku bersamanya aku merasa nyaman–walaupun sering betengkar. Eh, apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Astaga, si nanas itu benar-benar membuatku gila!'_ batin Ino frustasi.

"Sampai," ucapan Gaara membuat gadis berambut blonde itu meninggalkan dunianya.

"Hn, terima kasih, Gaara." Ino melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mengendarai motornya secepat kilat.

Ino mengetuk pintu rumah Shikamaru berkali-kali tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rumah itu. Gadis itu menghala napas. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok manusia yang sedang menguap lebar.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kangen ya?" goda Shikamaru dan berakhir dengan jitakan maut Ino.

"Enak saja, aku datang ke sini untuk mengembalikan buku ini." Ino menyodorkan buku Shikamaru tepat di wajah cowok pemalas itu. Dan diambilnya buku itu dengan kasar.

"_Arigatou_, Ino. Kau yakin tidak kangen padaku?" godanya (lagi) dan kini ia mendapat cubitan dari Ino.

"Huh, dasar ke-pede-an (?). Sudah, aku mau pulang. Titip salam buat ibumu, ya?"

"Ya." Shikamaru menutup pintu, namun ditahan Ino.

"Ada apa lagi? Belum puas melihatku?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kau ini Ge-er sekali sih! Boleh kutanya satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Singkatan 'N' dari namamu … itu apa?"

"Hmm … Nanas mungkin." Sekali lagi Shikamaru mendapat jitakan dari Ino.

"Aku serius!"

"Baiklah, singkatan 'N' itu adalah …"

"…"

"Shikamaru Nanas!" Shikamaru terkikik kemudian menutup pintu secepat kilat. Ino mendecih kesal lalu mengutuk Shikamaru dengan khidmatnya(?).

'_Sekarang belum saatnya kau tahu, tunggu tanggal mainnya.'_

_Skip Time_

_08:30 pm._

Ino berbaring di atas kasur, sambil melihat langit-langit. Ia masih penasaran dengan nama Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru 'N', huruf 'N'-nya itu apa? Shikamaru Ngatijo? Shikamaru Nunung? Shikamaru Nodame? Shikamaru Nothing? Atau … Shikamaru Nara?"

Gadis itu frustasi, Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian membenturkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Kenapa aku penasaran sekali dengan nama alien nanas itu? Dan entah kenapa nama Shikamaru Nara itu sangat cocok? Hah~ jangan dipikirkan, nanti yang ada aku bisa gila."

Ino menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan rasa penasarannya hilang sesaat dan menyelami indahnya dunia khayalan.

TBC

Yak! Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai. Maaf ya kalau lebih gaje :D. Otaknya mampet banget buat mikirin fic ini. Belum lagi rasa malas buat ngetik fic ini. Makasih buat yang mau baca, apalagi Review :D.

Mind to RnR? :D. Flame boleh ^^ asal yang membangun. Ok?


	7. Chapter 7

**Holla, minna-san! Aku update, dan ini chapter terakhir, maaf kalau ceritanya nambah berantakan. Yosh, pokoknya silahkan membaca ^^**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC(s), rush, gaje, alay, dll.**

**Yosh, happy reading...**

Hari ini, hujan membasahi bumi. Membuat Yamanaka Ino malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, teriakan ayah tercinta membuatnya harus rela untuk meninggalkan dunia fantasinya.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Hari ini aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak bisa sekolah. Tolong ayah buatkan surat izin saja."

"Hoo, begitu? Kalau begitu kasihan sekali temanmu yang datang kemari untuk menjemputmu. Kau tahu, sekarang dia kedinginan dan basah kuyup di ruang tamu."

Ucapan pedas ayahnya membuat kedua mata Ino terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia beringsut dari kasur, kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan _ayah-bercanda-bukan-?_ Dan senyum misterius pun bertengger di wajah ayahnya.

Dengan malas, tubuh Ino beranjak dari kasur. Sekedar untuk melihat apakah ayahnya benar-benar serius atau hanya memberi omong kosong belaka. Diseretnya kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu. Dan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut nanas basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda dihadapannya saat ini: gila.

Ino mendesah pelan sebelum tubuhnya bergerak ke arah pemuda itu. Menatapnya khawatir sebelum ia memapah Shikamaru ke kamarnya.

"Kau, tunggu di sini. Akan kuambilkan pakaian, handuk, dan teh untukmu. Dan jangan tertidur." Ino berkata dengan nada khawatir. Membuat Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Sepertinya hujan kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

OoOoOo

Kelas nampak sepi, hanya Sakura sendiri. Kepalanya menengok ke arah jendela—berharap teman-temannya akan datang, namun, sepertinya hujan membuat mereka malas ke sekolah, bahkan guru-guru pun tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Tak sengaja kedua bola mata berwarna hijau itu menangkap sosok berambut pirang. Jendela yang menjadi akses untuk melihat ke luar tak berfungsi dengan baik. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi permukaan jendela sehingga membuat jendela itu buram dan berembun.

Penasaran, Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke luar kelas. Sedikit demi sedikit rintik-rintik hujan membasahi rambut dan pipinya. Dan kedua bola matanya melebar ketika melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah kelas. Pakaiannya basah dan Sakura bisa melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

Ketika Naruto berhasil sampai ke kelas, kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar melihat keadaan kelasnya. Kelasnya nyaris kosong jika ia dan Sakura tidak datang hari ini.

Naruto mengulum senyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi ... hanya kita berdua di kelas? _Hah~_ , harusnya aku teruskan saja tidur di rumah," ujar Naruto seraya menduduki bangkunya. Kedua tangannya saling bergesekan satu sama lain hanya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Sakura menatap heran Naruto, sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil handuk di dalam tasnya. Iris biru milik Naruto membesar ketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura mengusap kepalanya menggunakan handuk.

"Seharusnya kau bawa payung, Naruto. Kalau begini kau bisa sakit," ujar Sakura, "dan jangan berpikir kalau aku melakukan hal ini karena aku peduli, bodoh. Aku melakukan ini karena aku kasihan pada orangtuamu jika kau sakit esok hari."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar pada mulut Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"_Ne_, _ne_, bilang saja kau peduli padaku, _ne_?"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat wajahnya merona. Untungnya ia berada di belakang Naruto, sehingga pemuda berkulit tan itu tak dapat melihat rona yang menghiasi pipinya.

Entah mengapa, hujan kali ini terasa hangat.

OoOoOo

Desahan napas pelan meluncur dari bibir Temari. Ia sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah tetapi hujan menghambatnya. Untung saja ia belum keluar dari rumah sehingga ia tidak merasakan rintik-rintik hujan yang menerpa kulitnya.

Kedua matanya kemudian menatap ke arah Gaara. Adik bungsu kesayangannya itu tengah menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang menghantam tanah.

"Yah, hujan. Sayang sekali, ya, Gaara?" kata Temari sambil menatap Gaara dengan usil.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Kalau hujan kita tak bisa berangkat ke sekolah," ucap Temari, "dan kalau tidak sekolah kau tak bertemu si gadis pirang bermata biru itu."

Alis tipis Gaara naik sebelah. Apa katanya tadi? Gadis pirang bermata biru? Siapa itu? Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis yang dibicarakan kakaknya ini. Setelah mencerna kata-kata kakaknya, Gaara pun melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada—bersikap defensif.

"Namanya Ino. Dan bukannya kita sama? Hari ini _nee-chan_ tak bisa bertemu dengan Shikamaru."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku? Bertemu atau tidak dengannya itu sama saja buatku."

"Bukannya _nee-chan_ menyukainya?"

"Suka?" tanya Temari dengan nada sarkastis, sebelum ia tertawa beberapa saat kemudian. Membuat Gaara berpikir bahwa kakaknya memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"Aku tak menyukainya," ujar Temari, "dia sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Gaara."

Gaara makin mengerutkan kening, pernyataan kakaknya membuatnya pusing . "Lalu ... mengapa kau mengejarnya waktu itu?"

"Itu semua sandiwara."

"Hah?"

"Iya, itu semua hanya sandiwara. Aku melakukan hal itu agar si gadis pirang bermata biru itu cemburu, tapi ternyata dia tak cemburu sama sekali. Dan, rencana Shikamaru gagal total waktu itu."

Gaara mengangguk paham, mengerti apa yang kakaknya ucapkan. Sebegitukah Shikamaru mencintai Yamanaka Ino? Jujur saja, ia salut terhadap Shikamaru yang berusaha untuk membuat Ino mengingatnya kembali dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jadi, setelah mendengar ceritaku kau masih ingin mengejar gadis pirang bermata biru itu lagi?" tanya Temari, suara tawanya mengalahkan suara hujan yang menghantam tanah.

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa merelakannya untuk Shikamaru," ucap Gaara, "dan aku percaya padanya."

Temari tersenyum. Adiknya benar-benar dewasa dan membuatnya bangga.

"_Ne_, sebaiknya kita ganti baju dan masuk ke dalam. Kau bisa membeku jika di sini lama-lama."

Dan kata-kata Temari pun dibalas oleh senyum tipis oleh Gaara.

OoOoOo

Seperti yang Ino janjikan, ia membawakan teh, handuk, dan pakaian untuk Shikamaru. Keadaan Shikamaru yang tadinya menggigil kini sudah mulai berhenti. Ino bersyukur karena Shikamaru pulih dengan cepat.

Dengan langkah malas, gadis pirang itu melangkah keluar kamar. Menaruh gelas kotor dan baju basah Shikamaru. Ino menaruh pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci asal-asalan. Hampir saja ia menutup mesin cuci jika ia tak melihat plakat nama tertempel di baju Shikamaru. Ketika Ino hendak melepas plakat nama tersebut, bola matanya membulat sempurna.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Ino menuju ke kamarnya. Mati-matian ia bendung air matanya. Ingin sekali ia meluapkan kemarahannya pada Shikamaru, sungguh. Sayang, Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, dengan selimut tebal melingkupi tubuhnya.

Ino berjalan dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang suka menatap awan itu. Ino pun duduk di tepi ranjang, menyaksikan betapa lelapnya pemuda itu tertidur. Tanpa sadar, jemari Ino menari di rambut hitam Shikamaru.

"_Baka_, kenapa kau tak bilang yang sebenarnya, hah?" Ino tersenyum miris, "kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau itu Nara."

"Kalau kubilang yang sebenarnya, lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Terkejut, Ino pun melompat dari kasur dan menabrak dinding. Kekonyolan Ino membuat Shikamaru tertawa. Gadis cantik itu merengut sebal, kesal karena ditertawakan.

Ino mengusap kepalanya pelan dan menggerutu sebal. Kemudian dia mendekati Shikamaru yang masih duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menolongku, sih? _And Why are you laughing_? Jahat tenan _ente_!" sembur Ino sambil menggunakan bahasa campuran miliknya.

Shikamaru yang masih tertawa pun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Bola mata hitam Shikamaru bergulir ke arahnya. "Itu tadi lucu sekali, kau tahu? Dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

Ino terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan. Sedangkan Shikamaru memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Hahh, kau ini benar-benar, ya..." kata Shikamaru sambil mendengus.

"Habis, aku tidak tahu mau jawab apa." Ino menunduk.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka akan ada dua kemungkinan. Kau akan menganggapku gila karena mengatakan kalau aku ini Nara atau kau akan jijik padaku dan menjauhi secara perlahan karena aku sok akrab denganmu."

Ino mangut-mangut. Mengerti dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Ino mendongak, menatap Shikamaru lembut. "Maaf, Shikamaru. Maaf aku melupakanmu."

Shikamaru tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Ino pelan. "Hah, jangan tatap aku begitu. Baiklah, baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Lagipula... aku datang kemari untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha..."

Kebahagiaan yang Ino rasakan saat itu lenyap tak berbekas. Ia baru saja mengetahui fakta bahwa Shikamaru adalah Nara yang ia cari. Ia baru saja ingin menangih janji yang mereka ucapkan waktu itu. Dan sekarang... setelah ia menemukan teman lamanya—merangkap cinta pertamanya—ia harus menerima bahwa Shikamaru akan meninggalkannya.

Bola mata Ino bertemu pandang dengan bola mata Shikamaru, mencoba melihat apakah Shikamaru bercanda mengatakan hal ini. Namun, yang dapat ia lihat dari bola mata pemuda itu adalah kebenaran. Perkataannya benar, Shikamaru akan meninggalkan Konoha.

"Apa-apaan ini semua, Shikamaru? Aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa kau adalah orang yang kucari selama ini, bahwa kau adalah orang yang selalu kutunggu dari waktu ke waktu. Dan sekarang, setelah aku mengetahui kenyataan, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanya Ino dengan suara parau, ia tahan air matanya agar tak jatuh di pipi.

Shikamaru hanya diam, tak berinisiatif untuk menenangkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, "kau benar-benar tak berubah, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Makanya, dengarkan baik-baik. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

"Aku sudah mendengarkanmu baik-baik, dan faktanya adalah, kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku bertemu denganmu, ya,'kan?"

"Apakah pergi ke Iwa selama satu hari disebut _meninggalkan_?"

"Eh? Apa? Tapi kau bilang—"

"Makanya dengar baik-baik, perkataanku belum selesai, tahu." Kata Shikamaru, "Aku meninggalkan Konoha selama satu hari karena ada Olimpiade Sains di sana, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin menepati janji kita waktu itu, kau mau, 'kan?"

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan Temari?"

"Dia? Biarkan saja, lagipula dia tak menyukaiku, kok. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Jika kau memenangkan Olimpiade Sains, aku terima."

"Tenang saja, kupastikan kali ini janji kita menjadi kenyataan."

Dibalik dinginnya hujan, terdapat kebahagiaan bagi setiap umat manusia.

OoOoOo

Sama seperti kemarin, hujan membasahi Konoha lagi. Namun, kali ini kelas tak sesepi kemarin. Hari ini, murid-murid terpaksa hadir karena tak ingin tertinggal ulangan Fisika. Bukan pelajarannya yang menakutkan, hanya saja Anko-_sensei_ tak segan akan memberikan hukuman berlipat ganda jika mereka tak mengikuti ulangan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ino menatap kursi kosong disampingnya, biasanya, seorang pemuda berambut nanas duduk di sana dengan tampang mengantuk. Mengingat itu, Ino tersenyum. Ino penasaran apa yang ia lakukan di sana.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku '_Pig'_, _heh_, Jidat? Dan aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, kok."

"Hei, jangan memanggilku begitu, dong! Walau jidatku lebar begini tapi seksi, kan?"

Ino hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, Shikamaru pasti menang, kok! Tak usah khawatir begitu."

"Darimana kau...,"

"Aku tahu darinya, kemarin dia bercerita padaku," ucap Sakura, "dan katanya tolong jaga Ino baik-baik, dan bilang padanya untuk makan makanan bergizi karena kau gampang sakit."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata dia perhatian juga.

"Ah, ya, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu," kata Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah, membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya...,"

"WOI, SEMUANYAAAA!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat perkataan Sakura terputus. Semua yang ada di kelas menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di meja guru. Bertanya apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"SEMUANYA, DENGAR!" kata Naruto, "HARI INI, AKU DAN SAKURA RESMI BERPACARAN."

"Yeaah~"

Suara suka cita pun menggelegar di kelas Ino, setelah mengatakan deklarasinya, Naruto dibawa ke UKS karena terkena pukulan maut Sakura.

Ino pun tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan di kelasnya. Ia melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya, berharap ia akan seperti Sakura nantinya.

_Drrt... Drrt..._

Getar _handphone_ Ino membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata, ada satu pesan dan ia tak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Penasaran, Ino pun membukanya. Pipi Ino memerah setelah membaca pesan itu. Berikut isi pesan yang membuat pipi gadis cantik itu memerah:

_From: Unknown_

_To: Ino_

_Aku menang, dan bersiap-siaplah besok, karena janji kita akan menjadi kenyataan._

Ino tersenyum lebar, berdoa agar waktu bisa dipercepat.

End

Terima kasih yang udah nge-riview, nge-fave, dan yang jadi silent reader. I Love U Full, deh XD

Thanks for reading~


End file.
